Tavingtons Prisoner
by XTahliaX
Summary: She was captured by The Dragoons and was thought to be a smart mouthed boy, but her time reveals her identity and the lust of one and love of another make life at Fort Carolina difficult.
1. Chapter 1

Riding towards my plantation I could see for miles, what I saw when I looked towards my farm I noticed my family on the steps surrounded by men in red on horses. Kicking shadow into a gallop I headed towards them to find out what was going on.

I jumped off shadow and began to speak "Father what's going..." I was silenced by the look he shot me, not one of anger but one of fear. Only then did I realize that the men surrounding us were the famous Green Dragoons. I slowly walked over to my brother Gabriel.

"What's going on?" I asked him

"I don't know, they just arrived." He whispered in my ear. I looked at the leader of the group, dark brown almost black hair tied back neatly and pale blue eyes shooting daggers at my father. He was handsome but his cold demeanor let him down. His eyebrow rose when he looked at me.

"Fire the house and barns" he glanced around "Let it be known if you harbor the enemy you will lose your home"

I stepped forward in a rage. "You can't do that; we haven't done anything but care for the wounded, are you stupid or something?" His eyes were burning a hole into me. 'Shit what was I thinking? He's angry im going to get it now' my thoughts were broken at the sound of his voice, full of anger and something I couldn't distinguish.

"Borden, grab that boy, he saddles with Wilkins"

"Yes Colonel" was the short reply.

'BOY, what the…' I thought then I realized what I was wearing. I had black fitted breeches, a loose white shirt and dark brown boots on. I only ever wear dresses when we got to town. I looked at father, my face blank.

The man I guess named Borden cam over and tied my hands in front of me and dragged me to Wilkins' horse. After being sat on the horse I heard the order to ride off. We rode further and further away from my home, my life and my family. I had nothing left now. After hours of riding the Colonel held his hand up telling everyone to come to a halt.

"We make camp here for the night" he glanced at me and continued. "Sgt make the boy up a tent" and with that he turned back to his horse. I glared at him, my mind screaming 'IM NOT A BOY!'

Camp was made and all the men were enjoying food around the camp fire. All I could here was mumbling and whispering. I looked around everyone one of them were so caught up in their food. 'If im quiet I can escape.' I crawled to the woods near by and when I was far enough in I jumped up and ran. Running is hard with your hands tied but it was all I could do. I couldn't wait there to see what they would do, better to die trying than to live wondering. I don't know how long I ran but I grew tired, I slowed down and listened for any sign that they knew I was gone. Nothing. 'Yes im free yay' mentally I was screaming for joy inside but on the outside I was exhausted. I lay down next to a large tree, covered my face with my tri corner hat and let sleep consume me.

When I woke, it was dark and I could hear yelling in the distance. I cursed out loud. I began running again, the sound of hooves growing louder and louder. SNAP, I tripped and fell to the ground, my hat flying off. I looked around me and found myself surrounded by the Green Dragoons; once again I was at their mercy.

"Thought you could run did you boy" I looked at him blankly but remained silent. Gathering my strength I pulled my self up into a standing position. As I stood my long firey red hair fell around my shoulders.

The Colonels face twisted in confusion. 'Did we not take a boy' he thought.

"Confused Colonel, you thought I was a boy, shame I thought you were much smarter than that, but looks can be deceiving." I said smirking. If looks could kill I'd be dead, he glared at me, hate etched onto his face. He dismounted and walked towards me pistol drawn. "You'd do well to watch your tongue, miss" he sneered. "Well let me just poke it out and I will" I shot back. Before I knew what hit me I was on the ground holding my face. I glared at him got up and socked him in the face with my fist he staggered back. "Don't touch me jerk" I screamed. I stood frozen to the spot as he composed him self, he was seething with rage. He spoke one last time "Borden the wench saddles with you, move out" before mounting his horse and heading to the road.

'God damn wench packs a punch, she'll get hers' the Colonel was full of rage his face burning from the punch. The Green Dragoons made their way back to the fort, in silence only talking when given orders. The fort gates opened and everyone dismounted. Borden went to her me down but I ignored him and jumped off the horse. "Colonel Tavington" a voice spoke from across the garden, "Lord Cornwallis wants to see you in his office now". I smirked at the Colonel before speaking. "Someone's done something wrong, have fun" I tilted my head sideways and waved. He walked off in a huff, cursing under his breath.

"M'lord you wished to see me"

"Yes, Colonel I hear you acquired a guest, a woman no less." He said gesturing to a chair, the Colonel sat before speaking again.

"We thought she was a boy M'lord her hair was tucked under a hat" he paused sipping on a drink before continuing. "I brought her here for questioning, she was on a plantation we were ordered to raid for harboring the enemy, she shot her mouth off and we took her with us so you could question her about the colonials."

"I see well bring her in here so we can question her." was all he said.

"With all due respect M'lord this girl is not in the appropriate attire for your presence."

"Very well O'Hara will tell Alyssa to find her a dress and help fix her up, when she is done you can escort her to my office, understood?"

"Yes, M'lord". Tavington gave a slight bow and left the room.

I waited and waited until finally the Colonel returned. I whispered to Borden

"He doesn't look happy". Borden looked at me then back at the Colonel and nodded. "You" he said pointing at me, "Come with me." "Ah… No thanks" I replied through gritted teeth. Tavington nodded at Borden, who then grabbed my arm and dragged me into the large manor. In the parlor was a girl who looked to be around my age, I'm 18 turning 19 in May. She walked over to us curtsied then grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs and into a room.

"My names Alyssa, im here to help you dress and wash"

"I'm Alyncia (A-lin-cia)" smiling at her. "What am I doing in here im dressed already" I replied.

"His Lordship wishes to see you, and for that you must be dressed as a lady not as a boy" she giggled.

"Oh" was the only thing I could get out. A knock on the door signaled that the hot water for my bath was ready, I washed my hair and body and dried my self, Alyssa gave my undergarments to put on, I was ready for the corset and dress. I held the post of the bed as she tightened my corset. Now I have worn dresses and corsets before, and there's one word that's the reason I wear men's clothes, CORSETS! I gasped as she tied it off and helped my into a wine colored dress with lace around the hem and top. The sleeves ended at my elbow and they also had lace trimming. Alyssa led me to a small vanity and I sat on the chair as she pulled half of my hair into a bun and left the rest hanging around my shoulders. I chose not to wear make up Alyssa insisted saying, "You must everyone wears it" I told her no "im not I don't want to cover up what they think are imperfections" she caved and left me to wait to be called to His lordships office.

I sat in a massive sitting chair in the room, studying my feet; I was brought back to the world when someone knocked on the door. "Are you decent" the voice was unmistakably Colonel Tavington. "I am" came my short reply. The Colonel stepped through the door, and stopped, his eyes tracing my every curve. Now im not what I think is pretty, I mean come on, red hair, blue eyes, freckles, im not stick thin, im curvy, and im tall for a woman. "Are you just going to stand there and make his Lordship wait" I asked hoping he would stop staring. "Still smart mouthed I see" he offered his arm. "That will change" I accepted it reluctantly and we headed off to see the Lord General.

Cornwallis and General O'Hara were in the office awaiting the arrival of the girl Tavington took. "I was told she was dressed as a man M'lord, hardly what you would call a woman she…" O'Hara was cut off by Tavington and Alyncia walking into the room. "By all means continue I don't think you've said what you wanted, don't let me stop you" I shot at him as I walked through the door. Tavington coughed to hide his laugh. I approached Cornwallis and curtsied.

"Pleasure to meet you M'lord". He took my hand a kissed it.

"Pleasure to meet you to Miss…?"

"Willis, M'lord Alyncia Willis"

"Miss Willis, please have a seat, we have some questions for you"

I sat down in a chair and glared at O'Hara, I hadn't met him but I already didn't like him. He was to pompous for me, even Cornwallis has some personality even he smiled at my quick remark to O'Hara.

"Now Miss Willis, why were you dressed as a man when you arrived here at the Fort?"

I sighed and explained "M'lord I don't want to bore you, I had just finished helping plant the fields when I returned to find the Dragoons at my farm, I could not plant fields in a dress so I wore my working clothes"

"I see and why does Colonel Tavington have a Bruised face?" O' Hara questioned.

I smirked and replied "Maybe you should ask him Sir"

I saw the Colonel wince when I said that. 'Payback sucks Colonel get used to it and my smart mouth' I stifled a giggle.

"M'lord" the Colonel began. "She tried to escape and was being a smart mouth, I struck her she retaliated by punching me in the face." His face was blank, no remorse or sorrow just a blank canvas. I couldn't believe it he had made it sound as if I deserved to be slapped across the face for stating an opinion. I bit back a smart remark.

"I see, well Miss Willis where do your loyalties lie?"

"M'lord I have a home or should I say had a home here in South Carolina, no matter who wins this war, be it King George or General Gates I don't care. No one ever wins a war for both sides lose men, war only decides who loses fewer men, but I will remain in this country, therefore my loyalties a neutral." I looked up to see his reaction. When I glanced over at the Colonel I saw a flicker of shock but as quick as it was there it was gone. No one said anything for a while, I assumed they were thinking over what I just said and were wondering how a mere "woman" had any idea about politics at all.

Finally Cornwallis spoke. "You side with the King or the Farmers not neither"

I sighed and spoke "I stick to my beliefs M'lord, and will not choose a side" I watched his reaction, a mixture of confusion and anger clouded his eyes. "From now on you will be working with Alyssa around the manor, cleaning, cooking and managing the rooms understood"

Now I was really angry, I have to work for this pompous buffoon all because I didn't choose a side or should I say his side. "Well M'lord I am going to get out of the ridiculous dress and put on my other clothes and if you don't like it tuff I don't care, your actions today speak clear that if anyone is neutral they are treated and colonials. Don't expect me to respect you in any way or change in any way for you" I curtsied and left making my way up to the room I was in before, cursing Cornwallis under my breath. Alyssa was waiting for me, I told her what happened and she helped me out of the dress I fixed my hair into a bun and changed into my breeches, boots and shirt. As I was about to leave the Colonel barged into the room, his anger apparent.

"Alyssa leave now" his voice boomed. Alyssa scurried out of the room.

"You are in a world of trouble missy, Cornwallis is furious at your lack of respect and I get berated for your actions." He glared daggers at me. I just looked at him smirking. "Does the big bad Colonel feel small now; is he angry because I got him into trouble? Woopsie" I chewed on my finger nail whilst pouting. I knew I had got to him because he started towards me his arm reaching for my neck, I ducked under him and ran to the door, turning left I ran down the stairs and bolted towards the back of the manor, the Colonel hot on my trail. "Borden grab her!" he yelled as I ran towards the woods, now both the Colonel and Borden on my tail. I suddenly stopped and turned around; they halted and looked at me both anger and annoyance etched onto their faces. I poked my tongue out at them and started running again, I heard the Colonel growl in frustration.

I didn't look back I know if I did I would have stopped and given up knowing I couldn't get away. What I heard next shocked me, horses hooves galloping towards me 'crap' was the first thing that came to mind. As I ran towards the back garden I realized there was no where to go, I didn't want to leave the fort, I just wanted to be away from the Colonel, I knew if he got me I'd be in for it. Well I was right I made it five steps before I was scooped up onto a horse by Colonel Tavington. 'I'm dead'

We rode back to the fort where he dragged me to his room and locked it. For the next 2 days that's where I stayed, I slept on the floor of his room, I was let out to clean, cook and tend to rooms and unknown to me I had a person following me around. How the hell was I supposed to escape jump the walls of the fort, ha I couldn't, I knew he was doing it to punish me for getting him in trouble with Cornwallis, but how can I complain I get to sleep in the same room as a good looking Colonel with an anger problem. The next few days were routine get up, get dressed, clean and cook, fight with the colonel and go to bed on a floor. I couldn't stand it any longer, I had to visit Cornwallis and change arrangements this was not working.

"M'lord can I talk to you for a moment?" I asked quietly.

"Miss Willis, what comments do you have today? Hm"

"I apologize for before, I was angry at the colonel and needed to take it out on someone, you happened to be there and send me over the edge M'lord"

"Very well accepted now what can I do for you?"

"At the present I am sleeping on the colonel's floor, god forbid I should have a bed, I was wondering if I could move to somewhere else." He smiled.

"Very well there is a room in the east wing that is free you may have that, go and find Alyssa and you can set it up, it's a room for two people so she will be moving with you. Understood?"

Alyssa and I walked into the room with fresh linens and all of our belongings, there were two medium sized chests at the end of each bed, dark red curtains, a separate wash room and two frames separating the changing areas. I stood in wonder the beds were massive and plush, pillows were soft. Alyssa and I squealed and set to work making the room ours. Be the time we were finished it was dark out and we lay in our beds talking about how we came to be there. A knock on the door stopped us mid conversation.

"Miss Willis, are you there?" the voice called from behind the door. 'what the hell' I thought. "Who is it?"

"Its captain Borden, the colonel wants to know why you are not in your bed in his room and requests you there immediately"

"Tell him I am in my bed, I no longer live in his room and that he can go to hell thank you"

Alyssa and I went down to the kitchens to get food for ourselves and headed back to our room. When we entered Alyssa nudged me and pointed to a figure in the chair.

"Play along with me ok" she nodded

"Don't you wish you could run away from all this war and from that bloody colonel, arrogant, cocky and mean what a combination?" Before she could speak the figured stood up revealing its face, Colonel Tavington.

"Oh colonel" I started with a fake sincerity "I didn't know you were there…" I couldn't finish because he cut me off.

"Alyssa leave us" he boomed.

She looked at me and left. I moved to the desk and sat my food down, before sitting down in the large chair the colonel had previously occupied.

"Miss Willis, why are you occupying a room that is not yours?"

"It is mine and Alyssa's if you have a problem go and take it up with Cornwallis, are we done here?" I retorted. He approached the chair I sat in and put his hands on either side preventing any escape, he leaned forward to my ear, his breath tickling my neck.

"I've told you once and ill tell you again, you'd do well to watch your tongue" his voice was stern and full of anger.

"As I have told you Colonel I'll poke it out and watch it for you, make sure it doesn't escape." I stifled a laugh at the look on his face. Once again by the power of the Colonel I was holding my face, pain searing through my cheek.

He stood up and made for the door. I jumped up and tackled him to the ground, I fought him punching him and kicking him, his strength over powered me and I was pinned on the floor. I spat in his face. He went to slap me again, but Cornwallis came through the door. "Colonel, get off her this instant!" I smirked and got up 'He's in trouble now' he glared at me and they left the room.

It was 10 days my row with the colonel, I was cleaning the parlor when a hand covered my mouth, I tried to scream but it couldn't I was dragged to the library and pushed into the room, the lock on the door clicked. I turned around expecting to see Tavington, but was shocked to see O'Hara standing before me.

"What the hell are you doing?" I shouted.

"Im taking what I want, and what I want is you, willing or not" he strode across the room and cleared the desk. "Now you can come over here willingly or not either way you'll be over here. I stood my ground, until he wrenched my arm and pulled me to the desk. He pushed me down and tried to undo my breeches, I kicked and screamed hoping someone would hear me, a little ray of hope appeared when I kicked him in the gut, jumping up I ran to the door, jiggling the handle trying to get it open. But as quick as the hope appeared it was gone, O'Hara had recovered and made his way over to me, I turned around to a slap in the face. He grabbed my hair and once again my back met the desk, kicking and screaming didn't help. My breeches were down around my ankle and my shirt around my neck, no matter how much I tried I couldn't escape. He was now on top of me kissing my neck every time I screamed he smothered it with his lips. I screamed and as he smothered it I bit his lip. I yelled.

"Help someone anyone, HELP ME" I heard banging on the door "HELP ME PLEASE!"

"What's going on in there" I knew that voice it was Cornwallis. I yelled again but was silenced by a fist across my face, pain seared through my jaw, I felt as if someone drove a knife into my face, im a stubborn person, so I kept shouting. O'Hara's weight was crushing me he had moved so his whole weight was on me. Breathing was becoming harder with every breath. Finally the door busted open and Cornwallis walked in followed by Tavington and Borden who had come upon Cornwallis talking through the door. Tavington grabbed O'Hara and threw him across the room to where Borden was standing; he then made his way over to me. My head was down; I was pulling my breeches up and my shirt down when he got to me. Tavington's hand reached out and touched my shoulder; I jumped at the touch and stepped back. Looking up at him, tears streaming down my face, I stared at him for a second looked around the room before I whispered. "I-I-I need A-a-Alyssa" he nodded and sent Borden to get Alyssa. Alyssa ran into the room and come over to me. She led me out of the room. Before we left I heard Tavington speak. "Alyssa take her to my room give her a hot bath and some of my clothes to sleep in, let her rest, stay with her" his voice was stern and full of anger. Alyssa nodded and led me up-stairs.

Some other people bought up hot water and filled the bath, whilst I stared off into space I felt so dirty and low, my face was stained with trails of my tears. 'Why me, why me?' was constantly running through my mind. I was brought out of my thoughts by Alyssa "Lynci your bath is ready, come it will help" I slowly walked over to the bath, stripped myself of my clothes and got in the bath I washed my skin over and over again trying to rid myself of the feeling of O'Hara. I washed my hair and lay there. I slipped under the water holding my breath, trying to escape the world, until Alyssa pulled me out. "You could have drowned doing that what were you thinking?" she scolded "I wanted to escape for a while" I burst into a fresh set of tears, I had never felt this down in my life, Alyssa handed me a towel to dry myself off she then led me to where a large white shirt and large black breeches were. I got dressed, and only then did I realize where I was, Tavington's room. I was to tired and upset to care, I climbed into the large bed and lay back.

"Don't leave me Lyssa, I don't want to be alone, can you lock the door?" I asked softly.

"Sure" she got up and locked the door and came and sat beside the bed. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not now, my face is killing me" I almost jumped out of my skin at a knock at the door. I got out of bed and hid behind the frame separating the room from the changing area.

"Who is it?" Alyssa asked

"Colonel Tavington and the Lord General." the voice replied.

She unlocked the door and they entered. As they looked around the room they couldn't see me.

"Where is she?" Tavington inquired.

"Hiding sir, she's not in a good way sir she was underneath the water when I came back and she's jumpy, sir she's over behind the screen, I'll go and get her."

Alyssa came over to me.

"Its Tavington and Cornwallis" she whispered. I walked out from behind the screen head down, fiddling with my hands. Cornwallis was the first to speak, "O'Hara has been locked in the cells and awaits a court martial in England, he has been removed from his majesty's army." I nodded and walked over to Alyssa "I want them to leave now"

The next few days I spent in my room, looking out the window. Occasionally I was visited by Cornwallis or Alyssa, but neither of them stayed long. It had been three days and I wanted to get out of the room, tying my hair in a ponytail I got dressed in a new set of breeches, my boots and a shirt, and slipped out of room. Reaching out side I went to the stable and asked if I could borrow a horse, they saddled one and I mounted. I rode out of the stables and round to the field behind the fort. It felt so good to be free of the confines of the fort; slowing the horse I dismounted and tied him to a tree, I sat at the base of another one near by. I thought back to my home and family, Gabriel, my brother, he's one year older than me, my father John Willis, what were they doing now, did they care that im gone, where did they go when the house was burnt? All these questions running through my head. The sound of yelling and horses brought my attention back to the fort, people scattered across the fields on foot and horse. I watched as they searched for something. I never occurred that it could be me. I sat there watching them until a man pointed at me.

"Found her she's over there!" he yelled. Two horse fast approached I rose off the ground and walked to my horse; I mounted and rode towards them.

"Trying to escape were you?" I heard from behind me.

"Oh no you caught me, damn." I began. "do you honestly think that I would ride towards you if I wanted to escape, I've been out here for hours and you only just noticed I was gone, I would be half way to anywhere if I wanted to escape." The colonel went to speak but I cut him off. "You should really keep an eye on your stable boys handing out horses to anyone" I scolded and with that I rode off towards the fort leaving three stunned officers behind me.

Up in our room, Alyssa and I sat discussing how much the colonel hates me.

"He hates me and my smart mouth because I always talk back to him." I laughed

"I know, you wouldn't believe this but he stares at you when you can't see him, I think he likes you" she smirked.

"Do you think he's capable of feelings?"

"Everyone is he just finds it hard to express them, I guess his work gets him riled up and then he doesn't ever come down"

"I guess, he is good looking, I enjoy our verbal sparring matches. Any way im going to bed night"


	2. Chapter 2

I haven't had the best run living here, O'Hara attacked me, and I fight with the Colonel on a daily basis I need to get out and away from this high class crap. The next day I spent in my room contemplating escape, I was not on good terms with Tavington due to the fight we had 10 days ago, every chance he gets he pushes my buttons trying to get me to retaliate, I ignore him and move on, it annoys him so much better than retaliating. I didn't want to leave Alyssa but I don't want to stay here. I packed a small satchel filled with a set of clothes, some food I took from the kitchen, a pistol I "borrowed" permanently and water canteens, I figure the less I carry the better. I stashed the bag under my pillow and left to do my duties. Midnight came around quickly and I left a note I had written for Alyssa on her pillow, I grabbed my bag and headed to the door. Glancing down the hall to check if it was clear I tiptoed down the stairs, I figured if I take a horse they will notice quicker, if I leave on foot they'll think im still in bed, buying me more time to escape. I ran around to the back of the manor and Bolted towards back gate. Sneaking up on the guard I picked up a small log and clobbered him over the head. I bolted out the back gate and ran to the woods.

It had been hours since I left I was sure that Alyssa had my note, if I know her well enough she will keep it to her self and burn the note. I finished what little food I had, and started walking again, hoping that I was heading towards to my plantation, if I know my father, which I hope I do, he will still be there. I have been walking for what feels like days, my hope fading as the days pass by. Im tired and dirty, so I sit down for a break after resting I change my clothes and continue; as luck would have it I find myself at the front of my plantation a few hours later.

Adrenaline rushing through me I run up the steps calling for my father and brother, no reply.

"Father, Gabriel are you here?" I yell once again. "Damn it" I curse out loud.

No one is around. I set to work collecting food, refilling my water and grabbing fresh clothing. After finishing I run to my room and wash up, the cold water stinging my face and body, I change, grab my bag and im out the door. I know I can't stay long as they redcoats will be looking for me. I race to the stable and find my horse shadow still there; I saddle him and tie my bag to the saddle. I mount him and ride out of the barn.

AT FORT CAROLINA:

Alyssa's POV

I wake to find a note next to my head, picking it up and opening it I start to read.

_Dearest Alyssa, _

_I am sorry to leave you but I can no longer handle living in the house near to the place where the man who tried to rape me is. I fear that he will one day escape, and come after me, the look in his eyes when he looked at me told me he would. I am a prisoner regardless of what Cornwallis says, now to the subject of Tavington. I do not hate the man, but he is asking for me to hurt him, if I do I would surely be killed or punished severely, you know that I like him but I do not understand my feelings, for someone im supposed to hate, it makes me happy to know there is someone just as bad as me around, I need to get away before anything happens. For these reasons I have left, please keep this to yourself I understand if you don't, don't get yourself in trouble girl. I'll miss you, take care._

_Alyncia_

I hid the note under a loose floor board and got ready for the day, it was around mid day when they realized that Alyncia was gone she had not turned up for her duties and the fort was on high alert. I over heard the Colonel and Cornwallis discussing it.

"M'lord she's gone, no sign of her anywhere, the only sign that she left was the guard outside unconscious on the ground." The colonel explained.

"Tavington I want her found, by any means necessary, the dragoons are to split up you are to go to her plantation and search there, I will send Borden searching trails and roads, she knows to much about the fort and its occupants to be let go." Cornwallis said.

Tavington's POV

"Why did you leave" he mumbled to himself, 'wait why do I care, she's a servant a prisoner of mine' his mind yelled. I walked over to the Dragoons and gave them their orders; I mounted my horse and rode out the back of the fort. I couldn't stop thinking of her, will I see her again. I kept asking myself why I cared but could not come up with an answer only that she was MY prisoner. I halted everyone at a clearing and near a river and we watered the horses.

Soon we were leaving again and I was once again thinking about her. 'Stop it' I berated. I kicked my horse into a gallop and we rode hard until we reached her plantation. The outside bore no evidence of her being there.

Normal POV

As I reach the outside of the barn I listen intently for any sounds of me being followed, that's when I hear hooves on dirt, they know im gone, "dammit" I yell before kicking shadow into a gallop, I ride through the fields knowing that the people following were now at the front steps of the plantation. I ride hard through the fields, hoping and praying they don't see me, 'I waited to long in the house dammit' my mind screamed.

The sound of a man yelling and then hooves grew louder, I look back to see some Dragoons racing after me. I push shadow to go faster, jumping over a fence the chase continues. The next thing I know there is a horse beside shadow and me. I pull shadow to a stop as they surround me. Tavington rides up to me.

"Get off the horse NOW!" he barks. I stay put. He glares at me before dismounting and walking up to the side of shadow. He wrenches on my arm and I find my self on the ground at the feet of Tavington, pistols pointed at me from all directions. I rise off the ground and stare him in the eyes. The blue orbs flaming with anger and frustration at my disobedience. Smirking I decide to push his buttons for once.

"So you got me, took you a while I thought the Dragoons were efficient not incapable and colonel it takes what…" I count the men "11 of you to capture me, shame on you."

Seeing his face contort in anger I suppress a laugh. 'Taking isn't as fun as dishing is it' passed through mind for seconds. He draws his pistol and points it at my temple. I stand my ground.

"Shoot me, I have nothing left anyway" I say through gritted teeth. "Im not afraid to die"

"Perhaps you should be" be shoots back.

I take a step forward so im close to him, I whisper in his ear.

"Do what you want Colonel, I wont cower in fear, I refuse to" I step back and wait for a reaction. He stands there. Taking this as a sign I knock hi pistol out of his hand and grab it, pointing it at him.

"Put your pistols down, or I shoot him" I yell. Reluctantly they holster their pistols. Glaring at me the colonel takes a step forward, drawing his sword. I pull the hammer back and stand my ground.

"Come calmly back to the fort, or forcefully I don't mind, I always like force." He whispers.  
"Forcefully it is" I whisper back.

Using the butt of the pistol I whack him across the face, enough to startle him, he retaliates and it's on. Ducking a fist I move to behind him, he lunges at me and we fall to the ground. His sword at my throat,

"Wilkins, bind her hands!" he yells.

Wilkins binds my hands and the colonel drags me up and towards his horse. The colonel mounts and pulls me up in front of him; he grabs the reins and wraps one arm around my waist. I feel a shiver go through me. 'Not good'

We ride back to the Fort in silence, shadow being led by one of the dragoons. Upon entering the fort the colonel offers me his arm to get off the horse, I refuse and jump down. Thoughts race through my mind. 'I like him' 'no I don't' 'yes I do' my mind argues back and forth.

Cornwallis let me off easy, once I told him about the note I left Alyssa he read it and was lenient. I was given extra duties and made to share a room with the colonel once again. 'Great, just great!' my mind screamed. I moved my belongings into his room and left to do my duties. Any chance I got I peeked a look at the colonel.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN The Patriot or its characters I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT ALYSSA AND ALYNCIA! THE REST IS NOT MINE! DON'T SUE

Everywhere I went the Colonel was there, where I worked, slept, ate he was watching. Alyssa was glad I was back, although she said she wished I had succeeded in escaping. I noticed that O'Hara was now free from his cell and currently working again for Cornwallis as a clerk in his office. Court martial my butt!

It was night time and I was sitting on a chair in the parlor thinking, I jumped, as a hand rested on my shoulder, thinking that it might be O'Hara I stood up turning around and taking a step back, I noticed it Cornwallis standing behind me. Event though I bad mouthed him and tried to escape he remains nice to me. I don't know why.

"Sorry I thought you might be someone else" I mumbled. Smiling a fatherly smile he spoke.

"It is fine, you should be in bed, it is late." nodding I moved towards the stairs, I found myself at the Colonel's door quicker than I had hoped. It was increasingly difficult to be around him, my emotions run wild, I love him, I hate him, and my thoughts contradict one another. I calmed my self and entered, ignoring the Colonel I moved to my "Bed" and lay down.

"Why do I have to sleep in the same room as a man who hates me, why does a General who almost raped me get of Scott Free?" I mumbled out loud. Then realization hit me, I was indeed in a position to be attacked by O'Hara again, he's free and able. I silently let the tears fall, turning over so the Colonel couldn't see. I'm the tough chick who stands up to a Colonel nicknamed "The Butcher", I defy him and don't care if a pistol is pointed at my head, I fight back, disobey, and just plain cause trouble, I cant let him see me cry, he's cold dark and has no fear or feelings. I think back to mine and Alyssa's conversation.

' "Do you think he's capable of feelings?"

"Everyone is he just finds it hard to express them, I guess his work gets him riled up and then he doesn't ever come down" '

I guess ill never know the real answer. 'Im supposed to be strong' I berate myself. A hand on my shoulder causes me to jump and jerk a fist in that general direction connecting with a face.

"Dammit, what was that for?" I heard the Colonel yell.

"Don't scare me and you won't get a fist to the face!" I reply.

"Next time I hear you crying I'll leave you be then" he retorts. I glare at him and turn over onto my back. I think about everything and I don't know why but I suddenly feel the urge to hug someone. Needing comfort, I crawl over to the Colonel and hug him; I don't care if he doesn't return it I just want to hold someone. To my surprise he embraces me back, rubbing my back.

Tavington's POV

To my surprise she suddenly hugs me; It feels so right to have her in my arms, so I embrace her rubbing her back to calm her. 'What the hell im a cold hard man' my thoughts plague me. I put her at arms length and look into her eyes, the once blue eyes filled with fire, are doused and grey. Her face is red from crying, never did I think id see her in such a vulnerable state, the spitfire is sleeping. Letting my feelings control me I lean forward and brush my lips against hers, expecting a slap to the face.

Normal POV

The Colonel leans forward and brushes his lips against mine, going against the screaming 'DON'T DO IT' in my head I return the kiss. I feel his tongue brush my bottom lip, parting my lips I give his tongue entrance, his lips part and I dart my tongue into his mouth exploring each part. Making the kiss more passionate he grabs the back of my neck, tangling his hand in my long red hair, pulling back I nibble his bottom lip, sucking on it, and then pulling away for air. I look him in the eyes, 'what the…did I just kiss him?' I look for any regret in his eye but see none. After that kiss things became different, nothing was said about the kiss and our verbal sparring matches became more intense.

It's around midday and I have yet to see the Colonel, I don't know why I want to see him but just a glance would satisfy my curiosity, turning around I move to clean the parlor, 'oh well I guess ill see him when I sleep on the floor again'. I go about my duties cleaning and cooking meals, the kiss I shared with the Colonel plaguing my thoughts, 'it felt so right, yet not right I hate being confused'.

"You missed a spot" a voice said from behind me. I sigh and turn around coming face to face with Tavington.

"Well mister I can do everything, why don't you clean it, Im sure you could do a better job." I smirk. Glaring, he inches closer to me getting right in my face. "I would but I have Important duties to for fill" I laugh in his face.

"Ah yes searching for a ghost, who kills all your men, fun enjoy that wont you!" I smile at him and walk away. I know he will be pissed but I don't care, well at least I think I don't, I mean I like the man, but cant resist the urge to push his buttons as he does mine.

Three days later I find my self with a day off, 'time for fun' I think to myself. Moving towards the stables I saddle shadow and mount him. Riding out of the stable at a walk I move towards the riding area. Its empty, "yes" I say joyously. I ride into the space and kick shadow into a gallop around the area; over and over and over, moving onto jumps I continue this until I get bored. I want something more extreme to do. Don't get me wrong I love riding shadow around but its not enough for me. I take him back and brush him down give him food and water and leave.

On my way to the manor I notice a training area off to the side where the soldiers are trained in combat, hand to hand and firing. I run over to it, peeking through the bushes surrounding it, I notice the Dragoons surrounding Colonel Tavington and Captain Wilkins fighting with swords. Striking at each other, Wilkins lunges at the Colonel, ducking he moves out of the way, striking at Wilkins' shirt cutting it leaving a small nick to his chest, seemingly not phased Wilkins strikes at the Colonel, cutting his arm. Unable to hold it in I burst out laughing.

Tavington's POV

Wilkins had just cut my arm when I hear a laugh, I stop Wilkins and move over the where the sound was. I notice Alyncia rolling on the ground laughing.

"Something funny Miss Willis?" I asked annoyed

"Yes, you just got beaten by the Captain, I bow to you oh great and mighty Colonel of the beaten" she replies.

"Get up" I bark. Noticing her features change from smiling to neutral she rises from the ground and walks up to me.

"What, cant take criticism?"

"Lets see how you go, against the captain…one on one, hand to hand." I smirk. He response shocks me.

"Ok" she simply states before moving towards Wilkins.

Normal POV

I move towards Wilkins and smirk, 'Should be fun'. I walk up to him and smile.

"Don't go easy"

"If you insist" he replies.

It begins. Wilkins strikes at me with a punch. I duck under it and sweep his feet out from under him. He gets up glaring, moving forward his fist connects with my cheek; I stumble back holding my face. Regaining composure I kick him in the shin and strike his face. By now more that 30 soldiers are around us. I leg sweep Wilkins again this time straddling his hips and pulling a dagger from my boot, and holding it to his throat.  
"We finished her Wilkins?" I ask

"Yeah we are" he replies.

Getting up I move to the Colonel. "Next" I smirk. "Fight me and see how you stand." He replies. I nod and move to the centre of the area. "Weapons?" I ask. He shakes his head, I nod and remove the dagger from my boot, the knife from my wrist band I made out of cloth, and two sharp spikes I put in my hair. I laugh at the Colonel's face. "what you think I'd walk around unarmed after O'Hara?" I ask innocently. He ignores my comment and move to where I am.

Wilkins shouts "fight" and we begin. I lunge at the Colonel, pushing him back, he take one step back and lunges at me, im not quick enough to move, his fist clipping my shoulder, moving around I sweep his legs out from under him, I step back waiting for him to get up. Getting up he glares at me, I smile at him cheekily poke my tongue out and wave. He lunges at me and I fall to the ground, straddling my waist he asks, "Give up?" "Never" I reply before punching him in the face. He slips and I make a run for my dagger, im not quick enough before I know it im being tackled to the ground by the Colonel, he has me on my stomach. Arm wrenched behind my back. Before anything else happens Alyssa runs up to us. "Cornwallis is coming, he is furious" she whispers, we get up dust ourselves off and move over to the group. The colonel tells everyone but the Dragoons to leave. 'Shit im done for now.' To my surprise the Colonel leans down and whispers in my ear, "that was fun, again". I whisper back to him, "Yeah one day, whenever, wherever, Im up for it." He smirks at me a twinkle in his eye, before becoming serious and looking at Cornwallis, who is striding over to us looking angry.

Cornwallis approaches and begins his ranting. "Have you no regard for any rules? One you are a woman" he states pointing at me. "Two, you should no be fighting at all, Colonel you should know better, fighting a defenseless woman." By this time im angry and return the anger. "M'lord, One I am not defenseless I kicked Wilkins' butt, Two I was the one who instigated this whole thing and three, I can do what I please on my day off, can I not?" I ask him coolly. He smiles a weak smile and apologizes. "I am sorry Miss, but there is no other woman like you, dealing with you is different, but I stand by my words when I say you should not be fighting" he replies.

"Whatever im going" I nod to the Colonel and the Dragoons and walk off.

Tavington's POV

Alyncia had just finished her argument with Cornwallis. I watch her walk away. 'So fine, temperamental, fearless, just like me'. I turn to Cornwallis bow and walk after her. catching up to her on the stairs, grabbing her arm and drag her to my room. We enter and I close and lock the door.

Normal POV

I reach the stairs, im pumped with adrenaline. A hand grabs my arm and drags me up the stairs to my room. I hear the door lock and turn to come face to face with Tavington. Before I can speak he leans down and kisses me, parting my lips with his tongue and grabbing my hair. I return the kisses darting my tongue into his mouth whilst putting my arms around his neck.

We pull away for air, before he speaks. "I've wanted to do that for so long."


	4. Chapter 4

I need IDEAS ppls so if you want message me with some u want to see and ill see what I can do ok!!! Thanx

I've changed the thoughts into _italics to make it easier okies: D_

"The feeling is mutual" I reply. "But its only lunch time and I have work to do, bye" and with that I walked out. I can feel his eyes burning a hole into my back. I silently laugh and walk out of the room only to bump into Wilkins as he goes to knock on the door.

"Sorry" I mumble and walk away quickly.

**Tavington's POV**

_She left just like that; I am going to get her for that._ Wilkins barged in after, she left.

"Sir, Cornwallis wishes to see you." He stated. "Very well" I replied. I walked into the office of Cornwallis and noticed a young man sitting there.

"Ah colonel Tavington this man here is Captain Michael Dawsone, he has come to me to court Miss Willis" Cornwallis smiled. Scowling I replied "She is taken M'lord."

"By whom Colonel" he inquired. "M'lord, she is my prisoner and is off limits to anyone else" I replied. I left the room in search of Alyncia to warn her.

**Normal POV**

I was cleaning when the colonel grabbed my arm and pulled me into a room, closing and locking the door. "Listen carefully, a young man came today to court you, I told the Lord General that you were already mine and as my prisoner you are not to be touched near anyone else" he took a breath. "Now before you get angry, I wish for you to go along with it for now and if so later we can officially court, the young man who wanted to court you is a man who is close to O'Hara and will no doubt talk to him about you." He took another breath and went to speak again but I cut him off with my lips on his. We stayed there kissing for a while until we broke away for air.

"I take it your not mad then" he asked concern evident in his voice. "I will go along with this one two conditions" I replied smirking. "Go on" he sighed. "I want the bed! And our work relationship does not change, I am the prisoner you are the captor." He smirked.

"No to the first unless you intend to share, yes to the second." He stated smirking back at me. "Fine we share, but I swear if you do anything to annoy me I will kick your ass" I laughed.

**O'Hara's POV**

I sat on a bench waiting for Dawsone to return with the answer, if successful I can use the time he's with her to form a plan to get her. Dawsone doesn't have to know that he is just a pawn in my plot to get Miss Willis. Finally Dawsone arrived. "Well" I asked impatiently. "The exact answer was from Tavington and he said, "M'lord, she is my prisoner and is off limits to anyone else" so they aren't courting but he 'Owns' her" he replied. "Damn, we must figure out a way to get to her I failed the first time and will not again." I chided him. "I will get her when she doesn't expect it." He snarled.

**Normal POV.**

Tavington left and I followed minuets later. I returned to my cleaning and then left to my room. I entered the room and picked up my pillow and blanket and placed them on the bed. I fixed myself a warm bath, and washed up before dressing in my clean breeches and shirt. I lay on the bed thinking about what the colonel had told me_. 'The young man who wanted to court you is a man who is close to O'Hara and will no doubt talk to him about you.'_ A knock on the door startled me. "One minuet" I called. I jumped off the bed and ran to the door. I opened it to find Alyssa standing there. "Hi, what's up?" she smiled. "Not a lot I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out in my room for a while seeing as we have nothing to do." She asked me. "We could go for a ride instead, I can get permission from Cornwallis go get changed." I replied. "Really that sounds great." Smiling I told her to meet me in the parlor, I went to see Cornwallis.

**Cornwallis' Office**

I knocked and entered the office. As soon as I saw O'Hara I spoke. "Sir please remove that man from this room or I leave." He nodded and O'Hara was removed from the room.

"Thank you sir" I smiled. He smiled back. "Miss Willis what can I do for you?"

"Uh Sir I was wondering if it's possible for Alyssa and I to take a ride in the paddock behind the Fort?" I asked politely. "Very well, stay in sight of the fort." He replied.

"We will, thank you" I smiled and left. I met Alyssa in the parlor. We ran to the stables and prepared shadow and another horse named Phoenix. Wed mounted and rode out to the back paddock. We rode around and raced for hours. After a while we dismounted and tied the horses to a tree, before sitting under another one close by.

"A man named Dawsone asked to court me, he's friends with O'Hara, and the Colonel told him I was off limits to everyone" I told her.

"Oh wow, do you think its O'Hara's way at trying to get to you, so he can try again?" she questioned. _There is no way O'Hara would try again would he?_ I asked myself.

"I don't know and I don't want to know" I replied. "We better get back, before they think we've escaped" she said.

We mounted our horses and rode back to the stables, brushed the horses down and went to Alyssa's room. We sat around for ages, doing nothing until a knock on the door caught our attention.

"Alyssa is Miss Willis in there with you?" It was Wilkins.

"Why do you ask" Alyssa replied.

"Colonel Tavington is looking for her, shall I tell him she's here with you?" he asked.

"Yes, she is here with me and if he wants her he has to come get her" she replied. We listened as footsteps faded away. A few minuets later we heard more footsteps approaching. Another knock instigated another through the door conversation. "Miss Willis. Are you in there" the voice asked. "That's not Tavington it's got to be O'Hara" I whispered to Alyssa. She nodded and hid me behind the screen used for changing and bathing. I climbed in the empty tub and lay down quietly.

Alyssa answered the door. "She's not here General." Alyssa stated calmly. "Isn't she, word has it she is here in your room, slave" O'Hara spat. He barged into the room searching for me. I cringed when he came close to the screen. I heard more footsteps enter the room, praying it was the colonel. My prayers were not heard it was Dawsone. "Dawsone, she's here somewhere. Lock the door and tie the slave girl up." O'Hara demanded. I gasped when I was wrenched from the tub by my hair. "Hello Precious we meet again, this time there will be no escaping." He snarled. He dragged me from behind the screen. _'God help me, or Tavington whichever I don't care' _"look what we have here Dawsone, a wench and a slave girl" O'Hara sneered. I did the only thing I could, scream. So I did. "SOME ONE HELP ME PLEASE!!! HELP ME AND ALYSSA PLEASE SOMEONE HELP!!!" I was silenced by a slap across my face. I looked over to Alyssa my face as well as hers stained with tears. _I won't let him do this to me or Alyssa._

O'Hara chucked me on the bed and began to beat upon me, Dawsone making Alyssa watch. I felt fists pounding into my face and stomach. My head pounding I tried to fight back, I socked him in the face and brought my knee up into his groin. He buckled and with what strength I could muster I clambered to the door. I didn't get very far before Dawsone grabbed me and through me back into the middle of the room. O'Hara regained his composure and stalked towards me anger etched into his face. I was pinned to the floor by Dawsone and O'Hara was tearing at my clothes with a dagger. "HELP ME!!" I screamed. I stopped when O'Hara placed a dagger at my neck. "Scream again and you will not have a life, understand?" he spat. I nodded and let the tears continue to fall.

It was going to happen weather I liked it or not. I struggled to get free, the wooden floors scratching and clawing at my bare back. I cried out in pain as a large splinter of wood dug into my raw flesh. I looked down at my body, bare and bruised. I blacked out; I woke up to find O'Hara thrusting into me with no remorse, his breathing hard a sharp, his face hard and concentrated. I blacked out again, the pain was too much. When I awoke next I was laying on the floor beaten, bloody and sore. Alyssa was still tied to a chair, her face bruised and stained with tears. I looked at her, "Im so sorry" I whispered through my gaga unable to raise my voice. She shook her head and mumbled through her gag "it's not your fault.

I lay there unable to move, my body aching. _I hope some one comes and finds us soon, how long have we been here? Surely Wilkins told the colonel where we are? How come no one heard anything that happened? _These thought plaguing me.

I soon fell into blackness again, exhausted, from the emotional and physical trauma of the events of earlier. I woke to hear some one yelling. _Alyssa. _"HELP, SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!" she yelled. The door handle started to jiggle. _Please don't be O'Hara again. _I reached out, wincing in pain, and grabbed my shirt and lay it on top of my exposed body.

**Wilkins POV**

I left the door to the room and headed down stairs to tell colonel Tavington. I reached the parlor, and felt someone hit me across the head with a sharp object; I looked up and saw O'Hara just before I passed out.

**Tavington POV**

_Where is he? For gods sake it doesn't take that long to ask a question._ I sat in the library awaiting Wilkins' return with an answer as to the whereabouts of Alyncia. When I saw O'Hara walk through the Parlor with bruises and blood on him, and Dawsone tagging behind my fears overtook me. I bolted up the stairs and heard yelling. "HELP, SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!" I grabbed the door handle but it was locked.

**Normal POV**

The door burst open and Tavington walked in, he noticed Alyssa and went over untied her and pulled out her gag. She looked at him and pointed at me lying in the middle of the floor not moving. I saw his expression change from anger to a mix of fear and angst. I saw him reach out for me, and I moved away. Right now I didn't want to be touched by any man. Alyssa was helped over to me. "Alyncia, its only Tavington, he wont hurt you." She whispered. I shook my head. "Bath" I said through my tears. Nodding she asked Tavington to get another maid to draw up two baths.


	5. Chapter 5

I KNOW ITS SHORT SORRY

After Tavington left Alyssa helped me up and over to the bed we sat on the end in silence waiting for the baths to be ready. The maids filled the tubs and we both sunk into our own little world in the hot water. I lay there for a while loving the feel of the hot water easing the aches of my body. After scrubbing my skin clean for the fifth time I gingerly climbed out of the tub and dried myself, I walked out to the bed slowly and grabbed the clothes a maid had left for me. I sat there my knees pulled to my chest staring at the ceiling.

_Why me? _kept on running in circles in my head. The door opened and I looked up to see Alyssa and Cornwallis.

"Alyncia, M'lord wants to speak with you" she said softly. I grabbed her hand and nodded. He entered the room and pulled a chair in front of me and Alyssa. "Miss Willis, we have not been able to find The General or the Captain that committed this heinous act, there fore we can not punish them." He began. I looked at him a tear sliding gently down my face I nodded slightly and griped Alyssa's hand tighter. "However, if they are found in the course of any of my men's duties he will be bought dealt with accordingly." He finished with a warm but grim smile. I nodded again. "M'lord, may we have a change of room temporarily for tonight, this room is filled with many bad memories of past and present I fear that neither of us will recover properly if we are to remain in this room tonight." Alyssa asked softly. "Of course, I will arrange for the spare room on the west side to be fixed up, your are relieved of duties until further notice." He replied. "M'lord" I began my voice raspy from the yelling. "Can I return to duties tomorrow, I don't want to sit and think I need to have something to do" I finished with a hint hope in my voice. Nodding he rose from his seat and left. Alyssa and I walked across the manor to the west side and into our new room. All our belongings were there and set up. I looked out the window and noticed that the sky was dark and void of any stars. I climbed into bed and dozed off.

The next morning I woke to find a note on my bed.

_Ally, I have gone down to get us some food, I will return shortly._

_Alyssa_

I sat up and walked over to the basin to wash my face. A knock at the door startled me causing me to drop the wash cloth. I slowly walked over to the door. "W-who is it" I stuttered. "It's Colonel Tavington, Alyncia please let me in." he asked quietly. I jumped when I saw him, somehow the door had opened. I looked down to find my hand on the door knob. I looked up at him and started walking backwards. "Alyncia, I wont hurt you." I nodded and walked over to the chair in the corner. I slumped into it and tugged my feet under me, not saying a word. Since the incident I have yet to speak to anyone about it, I have nothing to say. "I want you to return to staying in my room, I can protect you" he stated. For the first time I spoke. "I-I don't know if I can handle it" I stuttered. He slowly walked over to me as if gauging my possible reaction to his actions. I shivered as he bent down in front of me. "Please. Alyssa has been told she is going to be moved into the female quarters with the other women; I told him of the prior arrangements in rooms and he agreed that they should remain, but only if you agreed." He said looking directly into my eyes. I nodded and he reached out to touch my face. Flinching I shied away from his touch. "One day at a time" he whispered. He gathered the belongings that had taken been from his room the night previous. I walked out of the room and followed him to his, we entered and he sat my belongings on the bed, I shook my head and pointed to the makeshift bed on the floor. "I sleep there" I said defiantly. He nodded and moved my stuff. I changed into new clothes and walked out tentatively looking around for anyone. I went to work on the cleaning and cooking for the day. Around lunch time I headed to the kitchen. I sat on the bench and ate a small meal.

Three weeks later.

I sat up on my makeshift bed, nightmares have been apart of my sleeping routine for the last three weeks. I leaned against the wall and sighed, I still flinch at the touch of anyone and Alyssa and I have had no sign of getting closure on the where about's of the 'Bastards' responsible. I shivered at the thought of them somehow returning to get me again. I shifted and looked out the window of the room, judging by the light outside morning was close. Sighing again I got up and dressed into the clothes I work in. as I got to the door I heard a sleepy voice. "Where are you going?" he questioned. I'm going to work, I wont get back to sleep" I replied leaving. I walked around for a while until I ran into Alyssa. "hey how are you" I whispered. "I'm great I'm completely over it." She replied knowing exactly what I was referring to when I asked. "I wish I was." I replied sighing. She looked at me eyebrow raised in question. "I've been having night mares for the last three weeks the scene replays in my head. It doesn't stop until I wake up" I looked at the floor a tear rolling down my cheek. A throat cleared and we both looked up startled by the suddenness of the sound. The throat belonged to colonel Tavington. I looked at him, his eyes were wide and his face was blank. "Why have you not spoken of this before?" he questioned his brow furrowing. I looked at the floor and muttered a string of curses I was sure he heard. "I didn't want to bother you with them" I replied shivering under his gaze. "well if it continues tell me." He replied going back to the stiff attitude he has around all workers. He left and I sighed. It seems I sigh a lot these days. The day went by quickly with only a few encounters with anyone besides other cleaning staff. I walked up to my room late that night, the less sleep the less chance of nightmares. I opened the door quietly and entered shutting it's quietly behind me I changed into my night clothes and sat on my bed trying to stay awake. I eventually fell asleep unwillingly.

DREAM _SOME ONE HELP ME PLEASE!!! HELP ME AND ALYSSA PLEASE SOMEONE HELP!!! I was silenced by a slap across my face.__brought my knee up into his groin. He buckled and with what strength I could muster I clambered to the door._

_O'Hara regained his composure and stalked towards me anger etched into his face. _

_"HELP ME!!" I screamed. dagger at my neck. "Scream again and you will not have a life, understand?"I struggled to get free, the wooden floors scratching and clawing at my bare back. O'Hara thrusting into me with no remorse__. T__he pain, "I'm so sorry" __DREAM END_

I sat up drenched in sweat and tears running down my face. I sat there hugging my knees. I remembered what the colonel said but I didn't want to bother him, it was my problem not his. _I wish things were as they were before. _I looked over to the bed where he lay. "he'll be pissed if I don't" I muttered to my self trying to convince myself I should tell him. I slowly got up and went over to his bed. I shivered as I got closer. I still fear men. I shoved his shoulder and jumped back when he rolled over and stared at me. "uh- i-I-uh, I had a –um" I muttered incoherently. He looked at me for a second and moved over in his bed and pulled the covers back. I stared at him for a second and thought about it. _Come on he won't hurt you, the first step to recover is to get over the fear of men!! __**But O'Hara was nice and looks where I am now!**__ This is Tavington he's been there for you the whole time, If he wanted something he would have taken it by now. __**True true. **_The more rational side won and I slowly climbed into his bed and lay there stiffly on my side, facing away from him. I felt a hand drape itself over my waist and stiffened more, if possible. "relax, one step at a time" he whispered. For the next few weeks that's how it happened I slept on the floor and each nightmare resulted in me being comforted by him. I sat in the bed room, on order of Cornwallis; I was to have some time off as I haven't yet. I felt useless sitting there doing nothing so I got up and walked down to do my usual chores. My fear of men had dropped dramatically and I was finally getting back to how I was before this all happened. "What do you think you're doing?" a stern voice asked from behind me. I turned around and came face to chest with Colonel Tavington. "Cleaning" I squeaked. "Get up to our room now!" he barked. I dropped the cleaning gear at his feet and walked of defiantly. I entered the room and slammed the door locking it. I sat on the bed and grabbed some paper and pen and began to write.

_I am now currently sitting in the bedroom, I tried to clean but NO, I can't even do that! It's 'my time off' I_ snorted at the word time off and continued. _The __dor__ is locked but I know he has a key. On a happy note I am slowly returning to my old bitchy and smart ass self! Thank god! I am gradually getting over my fear of men, although Tavington is the only one who __cantouch__ me with me flinching it's a step. Right? Who am I kidding I am usless, used goods, scared little victim of an assholes actions! I feel attached to Tavington by feelings I don't understand anymore, I know I know we have kissed before but I don't understand what __im__ feeling is it because he has helped me. Not that it matters he doesn't feel the same way as me any way. Like I said USED! I hope the do find O'… the asshole ……I can't even say or write his name how pathetic. __Its__ taken me a while to be able to write down any of this, I have written before but its mostly about the nightmares. I hope I can get over this soon and that both men are caught and dealt with… that the nice way of putting what I want to happen to them. I wouldn't mind if the died… PAINFULLY. _I smiled at the thought of both men being destroyed. I sat the pen on the desk and stared out the window. The lock in the door clicked and I turned to face the person entering. "We need to discuss things" Tavington said calmly. "Oh God the whole time off is important and don't be a smartass talk." I smirked. He chuckled. "No the whole you should just sleep in the bed with me and glad to see you're doing better talk" he replied with his own smirk. "Do you remember the talk we had weeks ago and the agreement we made?" he questioned. "Yeah I do, I remember, I got the bed and the work relationship stayed the same" I paused " and I remember saying that if you annoyed me I would kick you're ass, care to test the ass kicking side of the statement" I replied smiling. he grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the room and out to the training ground._ Let the fight begin._


	6. Chapter 6

_ DON'T OWN ANYONE BUT ALYSSA AND ALYNCIA! I KNOW ITS SHORT SORRY R&R PLEASE_

We approached the training ground and stopped. "Weapon of choice?" he asked. "Dagger and hand to hand" I replied smiling. _This is going to be fun. _We stood in the centre of the circle. Men had started to gather around as soon as we entered. We stood staring at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. I faked a left jab with the dagger and punched him in the gut with the right hand. I stepped back and smirked. He took advantage of it and got in a punch of his own to my stomach. I buckled over holding my stomach, faking more pain than there was. As he approached I attacked, anticipating my move he grabbed my wrist. I swung round with the other arm and clocked him in the face. While he was stunned I jumped on him knocking him to the ground. I just lay there on top of him, suddenly not wanting to fight anymore.

**TAVINGTONS POV**

I noticed Alyncia's spark leave as we fell, the urge to fight had gone and she laid there a sad look on her face. I rolled her off me and got up pulling her up to her feet. She looked deep in thought. "Alright shows over get back to work" I yelled at the men watching. I saw Alyssa walking towards the house and called out to her. "Alyssa, take Alyncia to your quarters, stay with her. Talk to her, try and find out what's wrong. I have some work to tend to, I'll collect her tonight. Understood?" She nodded and I walked over to Alyncia and explained what was happening. I left to go to my quarters and change into a clean uniform ready to go out on a raid. I walked over to the desk and picked up my pistol and sword. As I turned to leave I noticed writing on my papers. Briefly looking at the top I saw the words: Words I can't say. Knowing I had little time to linger I decided on reading it later. Maybe it would give me an insight into what Alyncia is feeling. I left quickly and headed out to conduct the raid as planned.

**NORMAL POV**

Alyssa and I reached her room and sat in silence. After a moment Alyssa spoke. "What's the matter?" she asked softly. "I'm ok just had a flash back sort of thing out there." I smiled a small smile. "Let's go do something!" I said suddenly. "Something fun!" I smiled a genuine smile and got up. "Um the colonel said to stay here" she replied solemnly. "Ha, do I listen to him when it comes to things like fun?? NO" I laughed. "Ok, but if he gets angry…" I cut her off. "I know I know. My idea and not yours and I take the blame. It's all good." I called over my shoulder walking to the door. We left the room and ran quickly to the stables. Cornwallis had ordered a secure riding area to be set up for the training of privates who couldn't ride. So we ran to the stables and saddled to horses, I climbed on shadow and we rode out to the riding area. We rode around for hours just talking and laughing, by now it had turned to late after noon and everyone was returning from their duties. All thoughts from before had flown out of my head. We were racing around the ring, when a shout caused us to stop.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING" the voice barked. I pulled shadow to a halt and looked over at where the voice came from. Tavington stood there an angry stare directed towards us he had returned from his raid. We walked the horses over and looked down at him. "Riding, what's it look like?" I said smartly. "Get off those horses, now!" he said through gritted teeth. I rolled my eyes and motioned to Alyssa to get down off her horse. She dismounted and watched me for a second. As soon as the attention was directed to her I kicked shadow into a gallop and rode out to the paddocks. I looked behind me to find Tavington on the horse Alyssa had previously been riding. I pulled shadow up at the centre of the paddock and jumped down waiting for Tavington to approach.

He jumped of his horse as soon as he reached me, his face contorted with frustration. "As I said before what are you doing?" he inquired "One you didn't say you yelled, two you yelled: what are you two doing? So that means there is two of us you wish to get the answer from and three, I gave you an answer back at the training ground" I said knowing it would rib him. "I see you're smart mouth is back." He paused looking around. "I'm glad I missed it" he finished smirking at the scowl on my face. "Good to know, I wasn't about to change" I replied smirking back. He smiled a rare smile and leaned down and kissed me. I flinched for a second at the contact; I hadn't felt it since the attack. After a minuet I responded to the kiss hungry for what I had been missing for so long.

We arrived back at the house and Tavington's superior demeanor returned. "Inside, and up to the room. I'm going to deal with Alyssa" he stated shortly. He turned to walk away and I grabbed his arm. He spun around scowling at the action. "Don't get angry at her, it was my idea, she protested and I ignored her, if you get angry at her you'll have to deal with me." I spat. He glared at me, the few men around us jeering. Tavington shot them a glare and turned back to me. "I'll deal with you later!" his eyes filled with amusement. I mock glared and stalked up to our room. I collapsed on the bed in fits of laughter, a moment later Tavington walked in.

**TAVINGTON POV**

It was nearing early night and the raid had turned up nothing. Whilst on the raids my men and I look for O'Hara and his Captain friend. Like last time nothing had been found. I climbed the stairs to my room sleep looking like the best thing to do. I walked into the room and found Alyncia on the bed in hysterics. "And what pray tell is so funny?" I asked her knowing all to well what it was. "T-the look on the men's faces when we argued. Priceless" she said through giggles. I smiled at her childish behavior. "Yes well we do have a act to keep up do we not?" I replied. She nodded and walked over to me.

**NORMAL POV**

I walked over to Tavington and hugged him. It was the first act of emotion I had done willingly to anyone. One step at a time and this was a huge step for me. All acts of emotion before were instigated by him. It felt good to hug someone without being scared. We stood there in that embrace for a while, I didn't want to let go but pulled back reluctantly when there was a knock at the door. I walked over and perched on the side of the bed. I listened in on the conversation.

**TAVINGTONS POV**

"Sir, O'Hara and Dawsone have been spotted east of the Santee" I stared at Wilkins for a moment before my anger kicked in. "Gather the men, we ride out in 5" I stalked back into the room and gathered my things together. _ Finally a lead as to their whereabouts__. When I get hold of him…_ I was pulled out of my thoughts by lips on mine. I returned the kiss and pulled back to look into the eyes of Alyncia. "Find them and bring them back ALIVE please" she said emphasizing the "alive" part. I frowned and nodded. "I just want closure, to know that they are dead" she whispered. I pulled her into a hug. "I'll bring him back, I may be gone a while." I whispered in her ear. I released her from the hug, pecked her lips and left.

We stopped and set up camp, three days have passed and nothing has come up. I sat down at the table in my tent and wrote a letter to Alyncia.

_Dear Alyncia,_

_No sign of them, they have eluded us this far, it may be impossible to find them. Cornwallis sent word that we are to stay out 2 more days and then return to the manor. If we do not find them I will wait and search once more. I miss you. DO NOT SHOW THIS TO ANYONE! Or you'll ruin my reputation. I will see you soon, have hope._

_Tavington _

I sealed the letter and sent it back with a young private who Cornwallis ordered to return with news of our search. The next two days found us riding further east along the Santee, when all hope was fading a small speck of red caught my eye. We approached and found a dead fire and the burned up red coat uniforms of O'Hara and Dawsone, they left their rank and other parts of their live behind in the fire. "We are close, spread out and find them." I barked. I mounted my horse again and set off forwards in search of the vial and dissolute creatures named O'Hara and Dawsone. I rode for a few feet, but the sound of hoof beats riding away from us caught my attention, I spun my horse around and noticed to men riding off, one in a grey wig. "Follow me" I yelled as I took of towards the riders. _Let the chase begin._


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone but Alyssa and Alyncia. Don't you hate that u can't own something's that you want lol. But seriously I don't own any one but those two characters.**

NORMAL POV

As soon as Tavington left my hopes of catching the two bastards lifted, I knew there was a slim chance of catching them, but they had been spotted which is better than not having seen them at all. I had told Tavington to bring them back alive, he said he would and id bet if he does bring them back they will be a bit beaten. I ran down to Alyssa to tell her the good news, finally the chapter of pain and hurt was nearing the end and a new more cheerful chapter can be written. We sat in the kitchen exchanging laughs and jokes about what we could do to torture O'Hara and Dawsone, some of the Ideas VERY tempting. Our cheerful laughter was interrupted by a young soldier walking in. "Lord Cornwallis wishes to see Alyncia" he stated in a monotone voice. I nodded. "I'll be right back ok?" I threw over my shoulder to Alyssa. "OK" I heard her yell.

I entered Cornwallis' office and waited for him to speak. "Miss Willis, I have here a letter addressed to you, do you know who it could be from?" he asked inquired knowing full well who it was from. I grinned like a Cheshire cat. "I don't know M'lord" I began. "I suspect a tall, arrogant man whom likes control and who's Known as 'The Butcher' possibly, just a wild guess" I laughed. He chuckled and handed me the letter laughing more as I tore it open quickly.

"Well what did he say" Cornwallis asked gesturing to the letter. "Um, the haven't found O'Hara or Dawsone but to stay hopeful." I replied leaving out the 'I miss you'. "Miss Willis, you have no need to hide you're feelings towards the Colonel, I have eyes and its plain to see that you indeed have strong feelings towards him, do you not?" he chuckled as blush crept up my cheeks. "I do M'lord, he's been there for me since the incident, and before that although I did find him an arrogant ass, excuse the language, he intrigued me and I was drawn to him." I said looking down. "I know I'm not the best of friends with the Colonel but it is easy for me to see he feel's for you also, even if he puts up a façade of hatred in front of his men." He said lifting my chin. "How can you be so nice to me after all the things I said to you, If I recall this correctly I've been smart mouthed towards you since we met and you've been nothing but nice." I said smiling a little at the statement. "Yes, well I have ignored you previous indiscretions and remained confident that you are indeed a nice person" He smiled back. I laughed curtsied and left back to the kitchen. _Ok so Cornwallis is nice to me__ still if not more so__, pity maybe? Oh well cant hurt to have him on my side, I wonder how the colonel is going?_

TAVINGTON POV

The Dragoons and I are racing in pursuit of O'Hara and Dawsone hoofs and yells of men echoing through the bush. My heart beats faster as we draw closer to the ones who caused so much trouble and pain. _Pain for Alyncia. _At that thought I urge my horse to go faster, as we weave through the rough land O'Hara and Dawsone begin to drift out of sight, the head start giving them a much better chance of escape. It wasn't long before they disappeared into the woods and out of our sight. I raised my hand for the men to halt. "Head for the fort" I yelled ay the men. We rode hard towards the fort, and reached it around dusk.

"M'lord we know they are alive, search parties should be sent out to find them! I will go out on my own! "I snapped at Cornwallis. "Calm down Colonel! Go and see Alyncia maybe she can get you to calm down and think rationally." He barked. I sighed and gave a slight bow before leaving to find Alyncia. I found her and Alyssa sitting in our room. I stood at the door and listened to their conversation.

NORMAL POV

"It's weird you know, I hate him, I like him, we fight, we don't fight, it's confusing!" I sighed in frustration. "Do you know how he feels" Alyssa asked. I thought back to his letter and how he said not to tell anyone. "I don't know. You know what I've become a wimp!" I laughed. "No, you're still the fiery, smart mouthed, fighting person I bought here" I heard a voice say from the door. I turned and saw Tavington leaning against the frame. "You're still the arrogant, smart assed, mean man I socked in the face the day we met" I retorted. Alyssa laughed and hugged me goodbye before leaving. I walked up to the door pulled him in and shut it.

"How'd it go?" I asked eager to know of any news. He sighed and sat on the bed removing his boots as he spoke. "Not so good, we caught sight of him but he had to bigger head start and disappeared." I sat next to him and rested my head on his shoulder. "At least we know he's alive and that I'll be able to torture him when we catch him" I replied trying to suppress a laugh. "Wait did I say that out loud?" I laughed. He smiled and kissed my head. "I see you kept my reputation intact before when you were talking to Alyssa." I sighed. "Yeah from her but Cornwallis must be like everywhere, he stated before and I quote 'it is easy for me to see he feel's for you also, even if he puts up a façade of hatred in front of his men.'" I giggled at his face, one of mock anger and humor. He turned and pinned me too the bed suddenly serious. "I missed you" he whispered. "Same here" I replied kissing his lips lightly. Suddenly he started tickling me mercilessly. I cried with laughter until he finally stopped. "I hate you" I replied breathlessly. "I know you do" he replied kissing my lips.

The next week went by quickly and consisted of many hand to hand combat fights between myself and the colonel, verbal sparring matches were a frequent occurrence too. Our alone time was quite nice as well but Borden must have a knack for picking the wrong time to fetch the beloved colonel.

Cornwallis received a letter, they wanted to have one day of cease fire where men from both sides could reconnect with their families without ambush or battle. I was summoned to the office that same night. "M'lord you wished to see me." I said softly. As I entered the office I noticed Tavington sitting in a chair with a smug look upon his face. "Ah Yes Miss Willis, we have some news, I'm sure the colonel would like to explain." He replied smiling. The colonel stood and approached me as he began to speak. "It seams" he paused, "that the colonials have done us a favor." I rolled my eyes. "And what favor could the Colonials possibly done for us?" I replied in mock shock. He smirked. "It appears that upon eluding us of capture O'Hara and Dawsone managed to get captured by the Colonials, if we declare one with out battle, they will turn them over to us." He finished as he stopped in front of me. Without thinking I jumped on him and hugged him. "This is great!" I whispered.

TAVINGTONS POV.

I hugged her back smiling into her neck. I was beyond caring that Cornwallis was watching. I let her down and she apologized. "I'm sorry colonel I didn't mean to…" I cut her off. "it's ok, he knows how I feel and apparently how you feel judging by what you told me he said earlier last week." I said softly.

She smiled and ran out of the room. "M'lord I was wondering can I ask you something?" he looked at me a grinned. "of course colonel what is it?" I sat in the chair and took a deep breath.


	8. Chapter 8

I shifted uneasily in my seat. _How do I approach this with him?_ "I know it is not proper to become involved with a servant and definitely a prisoner but." I took a deep breath and continued. "I have become quite attached to Miss Willis, and I believe I have found my match in her" I finished looking at him for a reaction. "Yes I know Colonel" he stated simply. I looked at him and nodded once. "Would you give me you're blessing to ask for her hand?" I asked he stood from his chair, as did I, and he approached me with a smile on his face. "Of course Colonel although she will have to give up being a servant and just tend to herself and you." He answered chuckling. "Indeed" I bowed and walked from the room. _Now all I have to do is figure out how to ask her!_

NORMAL POV

I ran into the parlor and found Alyssa. "THEY"VE GOT THEM!!!" I squealed in excitement. Alyssa turned and laughed. "Got who" she asked quizzically. I smiled widely "they have O'Hara and Dawsone!" I squealed again. She squealed and hugged me. "This is fantastic, now we can conduct the torture methods we talked about" I giggled. We walked out to the garden and towards the front gates of the fort. "Tomorrow we see justice, and start again with a new chapter in our lives" I whispered to Alyssa. We heard someone calling out to us. "Alyncia, what are you doing out here it's the middle of the night" the voice yelled. "Oh crap Lys we've been out here for ages" I whispered. "Well?" Tavington asked as he approached us. "Umm well we were walking and lost track of the time" I replied feebly. "Inside now" he barked. We raced past him and into the house parting ways to go to our rooms. I ran up the stairs and changed before climbing into bed pretending to be asleep. The door opened and Tavington strolled in removing his uniform and boots leaving him in an open shirt and breeches. I felt him lie back in the bed and rest his hand on my shoulder. I still feigned sleep. "I know you're awake" he whispered kissing my shoulder I shivered at the contact. "You going to yell at me for it" I asked raising an eyebrow. "No, but you shouldn't have been out there at this time" he replied. I decided to be smart once again, shock horror. "I wasn't out there at this time I was out there a few minuets before." I replied nonchalantly. He smirked and kissed my forehead. "That smart mouth is going to get you in trouble one day" he chuckled. "Oh well ill fight em off" I replied kissing his cheek and turning to go to sleep.

The next day 2 colonial soldiers rode in under white flag with O'Hara and Dawsone tied together in the back of a cart. The red coats grabbed them and dragged them to the dungeons. I watched from the window in our room and the men who delivered and Tavington exchanged words.

TAVINGTONS POV

I stood in front of a man I never thought I would see again. I winced when he mentioned Alyncia. "Where is my whore of a daughter?" John Willis questioned. Her father was here and she had no idea. "She is in a room upstairs and she is no whore" I replied coolly. I did not like this man, not only because he was a Patriot but because he spoke of his daughter with disgust. "She is my property and I want her returned." He snapped. "Well take it up with Lord Cornwallis if you wish for that to happen" I replied before turning to Borden. "Announce the arrival of Mr. Willis and that he wants to negotiate."

Borden led Willis into the manor and I walked up stairs to inform Alyncia. I entered the room to find her staring out the window. I walked up behind her resting my hands on her shoulders "The men who brought them here one is a private the other is your father" I whispered in her ear. She spun around and looked at me confused. "And I care why" she replied. "Did you not search for him when you ran?" I asked quizzically. "Yes I did, he had left and has he ever searched for me before now, NO the only reason he wants me back is to beat me because I was living here in a loyalist Manor" she snapped. " I see, he wishes to negotiate release I suggest you go down and inform him of what you are going to do" I replied knowing she didn't mean to snap.

NORMAL POV

I marched down the stairs and into Cornwallis' office Tavington hot on my heels. "Forgive my intrusion M'lord" I said softly before turning to my father. I glared at him hatred pouring towards him; if looks could kill he would be dead a thousand times over. "Ah here you are lets leave then shall we" he said sweetly. I raised an eyebrow "You want me" I began pointing to myself "To go with you" I finished pointing to him. "Yes" he replied. "Uh No, id rather die than go with you or you could die whichever works best, you left me, you let them take me, you never searched for me until you found out I was in a loyalist manor, if I was out in the woods dead you wouldn't have cared less" I snapped "That's not true" he mumbled. "I have a HOME here and what I feel is a family, I no longer have any connection to you or Gabriel!" I glared once more. He went to reply but instead lunged towards me knocking me to the ground, he struck my face and I retaliated. He rolled over and I was on top slamming my fists into his face amidst his blocking. I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and mull me off of him. "Let me got let me at him!" I said wriggling around to get out of the grip. "Now, now calm down my dear if I let you go you will kill him, we can't have that now can we" Tavington's word rung in my ears. "Dead sounds good" I replied calming down. He chuckled and set me on my feet his hands firmly planted on my shoulders. By this time my father was up. "Well whore you can stay in the company of the filth that call them selves Redcoats" he spat. "You know I take back the bit about hating you for letting them take me" I said smirking. "It's the best thing that has happened to me, I'm where I belong" I smiled. He growled and left the room escorted by two privates. I turned to Cornwallis "I'm sorry for that M'lord" I said looking at the floor. "Nonsense, I half expected that to happen" he chortled. I nodded and turned to Tavington "I'm going to go for a ride" he nodded and I walked out.

A/N what do you guys want done to O'Hara and Dawsone?? PM with ideas or review please!!! I need reviews!


	9. Chapter 9

I mounted shadow and rode out of the gates and around to the back of the fort. I felt free of my old life with my father, having seen him today closed of that part of my life. It felt good to say what I said, I won't lie, it felt good to smack him in the face. Then I remembered that Dawsone and O'Hara were locked in the cells sitting in filth so similar to them. I rode back into the stables and gave the horse to a stable boy. Running up the steps I ran into Tavington. It was growing into the late afternoon. "O'Hara and Dawsone are to be hanged in 2 days in the late evening." He informed me smiling. "Oh I was rather hoping that we could have some fun with them then they would be executed by musket" I smirked. He chuckled and pulled me into a hug. "Are we not out in the open, why are you hugging me?" I asked confused by his actions. "Yes well it does not matter we have Cornwallis' blessing to court, so why should anyone else's opinion matter? not that it did before" he replied. I smiled into his chest. "Up for a fight tomorrow morning" he asked in a challenging tone. "Fight it would be one sided my side kicking yours" I replied pulling away and running into the manor. "Why you little…" he yelled as he ran after me. I reached the room and collapsed on the bed in fits of laughter.

That evening we attended dinner with Cornwallis, as a sort of announcement of our 'official' Courting. We ate and sat discussing everything from O'Hara and Dawsone to my father and then we fell upon the subject of me. "Yes she is quite different isn't she." I heard Cornwallis say to Tavington. "Is that a bad thing" I asked grinning. "No, its perfect" Tavington replied kissing my forehead. "I hope you know that even though we are 'officially' courting you will not get me to wear a dress all the time" I stated laughing. "Well I didn't expect you would, but on occasions and formal events you will, yes?" he asked. I looked at Cornwallis and smiled before turning to Tavington. "Well I don't know" his eyes narrowed. "Of course I will" I laughed. He sighed in relief.

TAVINGTON POV

The next morning we walked out for the fight we scheduled the previous night. "Okay hand to hand yes?" she asked tilting her head to the side. I chuckled "As you wish" We began to fight as usual, ducking and dodging punches and kicks. She ducked underneath my swing and kicked my feet out from under me. I jumped back up and we lunged at each other I dropped her to the ground and sat on top of her pinning her shoulders down and smirking. Leaning down I kissed her hard she returned the kiss with passion and energy. I pulled back _Now is as good a time as any._My mind reminded me of the actual purpose of this fight. "Alyncia, I have something to ask you" I told her softly. "Okay, what is this question mister?" she smiled. "Will you marry me?" I asked hopefully. She looked up at me shocked and slowly smiling. "Well uh, let me think about that one" she smirked. I gave her a look of shock, _would she really say no? _Suddenly a big smile crept onto her face and she nodded vigorously "Yes" she kissed me and lay back on the ground smiling like a child. I climbed off her and pulled her to her feet, we walked into the house covered in dust and smiling.

NORMAL POV

"I take it you asked her" Cornwallis said from a chair in the Parlor. "Indeed" Tavington replied. "What do I call you now? Do I call you sir or Colonel or late for dinner" I asked raising an eyebrow. "You call me William" he replied squeezing my hand. "How did he ask you? Under a large tree in the sun, on a walk?" Cornwallis inquired smiling. "Actually at the end of a hand to hand fight M'lord" I giggled. He raised his eyebrow and chuckled. "How appropriate"

We decided that we would keep our engagement a secret until after O'Hara and Dawsone were dealt with and no longer a problem. I raced up to Alyssa one thing on my mind. "Alyssa!!" I yelled out to her as she walked across the kitchen. "Yes" she called back. "I have an idea" I smiled a huge smile and told her to sit down with me. "Okay well as you know O'Hara and Dawsone have been caught and are to be executed tomorrow evening, I believe payback is in order don't you?" I smirked at the thought of embarrassing them and hurting them. "I agree" she replied smirking. "What shall we do, do we need to ask Cornwallis, and who should we tell about it?" she burst out suddenly. I laughed at her sudden outburst of questions, "I have a few ideas, yes we do and only you, Tavington Cornwallis and I are to know agreed?" I answered. She nodded. "We should meet tomorrow morning and discuss the ideas. Mull it over tonight" she said standing up and moving over to the bench on the far side of room to continue chores.

_Tomorrow justice is done and revenge is achieved, I just have to get Cornwallis to agree._

I knocked on the door of Cornwallis' office. "M'lord may I talk to you a second" I heard him say something to someone before the door opened. "What can I do for you Miss Willis?" I looked over to the chair in front of the desk and noticed Tavington. _Its William not Tavington!_ I nodded and returned my focus back to the question I wanted to ask. "M'lord I was wondering if Alyssa and I could well, how could I put it, exact revenge on O'Hara and Dawsone?" I asked timidly. He chuckled and looked over at Tavington, "we were just discussing that, and it seems as though both you and the Colonel here and after the same thing." He replied smiling. I laughed and smiled at them both. "Is that a yes?" I asked eager to let Alyssa know that we could start planning. "Yes, I will condone it this one time only" I jumped up and down happily before excusing myself and leaving to find Alyssa. _Time to plan revenge, this will be sweet._


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Thank you to those who review****ed****!!! You guys are awesome. Many have read and not reviewed, please leave feedback!! **

With that thought in mind I raced to the kitchen where Alyssa was. "We can do it!" I yelled as I ran into the room. "Really" she squealed as she turned around to face me. "Yes! We have to discuss plans!! NOW" I smiled a huge smile and plopped myself down on a stool. Alyssa joined me and we began to discuss ideas of what to do to O'Hara and Dawsone. "Well personally I want to Beat the shit out of him, maybe slice him open with a dagger so when he dies he will be in pain before." I said picturing O'Hara screaming like a girl.

"What if we tied a noose around his neck like he is about to be hung then suddenly pull him out of the noose and then beat him up, I want to have Dawsone though he is mine only I want to torture him." Alyssa smirked.

"Torture doesn't have to be physical, we could talk up what we are going to do to them, let them writhe knowing we have control and then when think they are going to have the worst things happen to them, we do a minimal amount and then have them killed execution style. What do you think?" Alyssa nodded her head in agreement. "You should discuss this with Tavington." Alyssa hoped off the stool and went about her duties as I went to find Tavington.

I found Tavington in our room at his desk writing on parchment. "Mind if I run something interesting past you?" I asked resting my head on his shoulder. "Continue" he said laying down his parchment and turning in his chair. I sat down on his lap and smiled cheekily. "We, Alyssa and I, would like to mentally torture the bastards. Did I say that out loud, I mean O'Hara and Dawsone." I waited for the response hoping he would agree that it was much more fun to mentally torture them and the do a little physical harm. "Interesting; what do you have in mind?" he asked tilting his head to the left. "Well we thought that we would describe all the things we would like to do to them let them know that their fate rests in our hands." I laughed at the sadistic look on his face. "Well chosen ideas, you must start now they are to die by execution with muskets in the late evening." He replied a look of satisfaction on his face. I jumped up kissed his lips lightly and ran out of the room to fetch Alyssa and conduct my plan.

Alyssa and I walked down the stone steps to the cells where O'Hara and Dawsone we being held. "Well, well what do we have here? A rapist" I motioned to O'Hara "and a errand boy" I motioned to Dawsone. "Indeed we do" Alyssa replied with a sadistic smile to match my own. "You know what, the tables have turned gentlemen. WE are in control and WE have permission to do what we want with you." I sat down on a chair next to Alyssa. Making sure they were in ear shot of us we began to talk about what we were going to do to them this coming evening.

"I think I will make him bleed, slice open an arm maybe. OH or I could humiliate him!" I laughed. "I think I will tie him to a chair and let a line of the men have at him!" Alyssa exclaimed happily. "Good idea, maybe we could let Tavington have at them both as well! OH I have the best idea for humiliation!" I announced happily as a thought popped into my head. "OOO do tell!!" Alyssa cried in anticipation. "How about WE beat them up IN FRONT of all of his majesties army; that or we could shoot them in two limbs let them suffer and then see how we feel" I chanced a glance at the two men in the cell, their faces showed the desired result, shocked scared and anxious all rolled into one. "Our work here is done, we have but a few hours to organize what we are going to do" I whispered into Alyssa's ear.

We left the cells with smug smiles gracing our faces, our plan was set in motion and humiliation and justice would be achieved.

LATE THAT EVENING

TAVINGTONS POV

I watched as Alyssa and Alyncia walked out to the training area decked out in men's clothing; both women were smiling and energetic. Earlier on in the day Alyncia approached me informing me that O'Hara and Dawsone had been subjected to mental torture and that the physical side would need my help. She had come up with many ideas for what she would do to O'Hara, and told me that Dawsone was for Alyssa only. I watched as the men gathered around them in a circle watching as the started to do normal basic hand to hand.

Alyncia showed Alyssa all the basic moves and take downs she could perform on Dawsone. "Now if you really want to hurt him use the low shot I just showed you" I heard her whisper as I approached the edge of the circle. The continued to do the basics until Cornwallis arrived.

He approached them and whispered something to her she smiled and nodded her head. _What's going on? _

NORMAL POV

Cornwallis had told me we had a little bit of time left and that if we wanted to use the dragoons they were at our disposal for this event only. I smiled and nodded in return. Alyssa was grinning and pointed over to the edge of the circle. There standing tall and proud was Tavington a look of confusions on his face. I walked up to him and asked him what the look was about. "I was just wondering what Cornwallis said to make you smile that way" he replied. I laughed and looked up at the sky resting a finger on my chin making it look like I was thinking about it. "Well, I was just informed that The Dragoons, you included, are at my disposal for this evenings, what did he say, Ahh yes event was the word he used." I smiled at him before turning on my heel and walking over to Alyssa to await the arrival of the two men.

A bell rang as O'Hara and Dawsone we brought out to the training field and stood in front of us. I looked at them my face void of any expression, and stared knowing that by tonight I would be rid of the very reason my life had become a living hell. Two guards held each of the men as I approached O'Hara; I stopped mere inches away and brought my hand across his face in a harsh and vicious slap.

Cheers erupted from the men and I took out all my pent up rage on him, punches, kicks, slaps all finding their mark. I stopped suddenly and pulled out a dagger slicing open his arm. "How does it feel to be beaten and robbed of dignity and have your life hanging in the balance" I growled holding the dagger to his throat. "Is it fun to have a dagger at your neck? Do you want me to end this now, to put you out of your misery?" he nodded his head vigorously. I laughed at him "Beg for mercy like I had to" he whimpered in pain as I squeezed his wound, "please stop" I pulled my hand of his wound and sliced open his thigh "My begging never stopped you as yours will not stop me" I spat before a hand fell on my shoulder. I spun around to find Tavington standing there with raised eyebrow. "I think you have done enough don't you?" I heard O'Hara sigh with relief. "No, but if you insist" I walked away towards Alyssa turning around just in time to see Tavington dragging O'Hara over towards Dawsone.

ALYSSA POV

As Alyncia approached O'Hara I Approached Dawsone slightly afraid; I didn't know if I could make good on the threats we had made earlier. "What can you do wench!" Dawsone hollered at me. I felt anger rising in my chest and I took a leaf out of Alyncia's book slapping him fair across the face the sound echoing in the slight wind. I used the basic techniques I was taught mere hours before letting out all my frustration on him before signaling for the chair. Wilkins bought the chair over; the guards tied Dawsone to the chair and put a gag in his mouth. "How does it feel to be tied up and helpless??" I walked over to where I was before and was joined by Alyncia. "How does it feel to watch a friend of yours get beaten up and robbed of dignity??" I screamed at him. "Does it feel good? Is this a satisfactory beating? The only thing wrong with this is your wont see the aftermath of this beating, consider yourself lucky." I snapped at him.

I glanced at O'Hara's beaten form laying in the dirt bloody and broke. _Just how it should be._

NORMAL POV

I laughed at the scene before me, justice was being served and the once shy and defenseless Alyssa was now yelling abuse at the man who had caused her pain. Before long Cornwallis signaled that the torture and humiliation was over and that the execution was to begin. "Alyssa we must go to the execution area now" I whispered as they were untying and picking up the remains of O'Hara and Dawsone. "Yes we must" she nodded and we made our way towards where 2 soldiers stood with loaded muskets, O'Hara and Dawsone were placed in front of the soldiers and surrounded on each side by the Dragoons.

"Make ready! Take aim! FIRE!" the order was given by a commanding officer of the brigade. All at once the men fired and O'Hara and Dawsone fell to the ground lifeless and limp.

"Finally it's all over" I sighed contently. "Finally" Alyssa whispered in agreement.

Tavington approached me as I walked back into the manor to changed and wash. "Are you happy?" he asked placing his hand on the small of my back. "Indeed I am" I smirked. We walked up the stairs to our room enjoying the comfortable silence; I walked over to the tub of hot water that had been placed behind a screen. "How did this get here so quickly?" I asked confused. "I took the liberty of getting it prepared whilst you were unleashing hell on O'Hara" I laughed at his response before climbing nimbly into the tub and relaxing. The once pre-occupied thoughts now turned to the future. _The past is gone now for the present and __beyond, what__ to do for the wedding??? _All thought of O'Hara and Dawsone left my mind as I racked my brain for ideas. "What do you want to do for the wedding? Perhaps a fight or maybe a verbal sparring match for vows?" I asked cheekily. A pair of lips brushed mine and voice answered, "or we could do something completely out of the ordinary and get married like any other normal people." I giggled. "I am not normal! But it would be a good idea." I exclaimed happily. Little did I know that our wedding would not be a simple wedding like we decided but the exact opposite.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- hey guys sorry it took a while to get this chapter up, thanks to everyone who's reviewed. I LOVE REVIEWS! so please Read and Review this chapter!! I know it may seem short but i wanted to update so i put this up for you all!! **

**WEDDING PREPARATION**

The Garden area was being set up lines and lines of garden chairs set out in two groups, each one decorated with small flowers, there was a wooden archway set up at one end and potted roses marked the area in which Colonel Tavington and I would be standing tomorrow morning. Only senior officers and close friends were to attend, other than that everyone would be going a bout their usual routine.

Alyssa had helped me with the dress I was going to wear and it looked lovely but I really didn't want to wear it, Pants and shirts suits me fine, but I made a promise.

_"Promise me you'll wear a dress for our wedding, any other time I would not care but for our wedding I want you to" Tavington said as we lay in bed, "I promise" I replied snuggling into his side._

"I fear I may have promised my self to hell Alyssa" I joked as she and I sat in my room, "They are not that bad" she chuckled. The door swung open and Tavington walked through a sad and angry expression on his face, "Alyssa I must talk to Alyncia" she nodded and smiled at me before leaving us alone, "What is it?" I asked knowing that something was wrong. "I have to go on a raid tonight at midnight, it's a fair distance from here I will be back in time I promise" he cursed Cornwallis' timing and sighed "It's ok, We can do it another time, it gives me more time away from the dress" I smiled putting a hand on his face I kissed him lightly and rested my forehead on his, "I will marry you any time and any way possible." I said reassuring him time was not a problem nor was place. "No we will marry tomorrow no matter what, I am sorry but I have to go." he whispered, "Just come back to me alive and we will be fine" I said as he stood to go on his raid.

The night dragged on Tavington was out on raid and Alyssa was working in the kitchens, boredom was taking over and a small amount of fear in the pit of my stomach told me that tomorrow was not going to be normal, something was going to happen. I marched downstairs and into the kitchens "Lys, I got a bad feeling bout tomorrow, something's not right" she sat down on the stool and wiped her hands on her apron, "All will be fine, HE will be fine" she replied. I nodded still not convinced, I could feel it, and something was going to happen. The normal wedding wasn't going to happen and I feared that the abnormal wedding I wanted was not going to be the way I had dreamed.

The night dragged on slowly and the fear in the pit of my stomach grew, I couldn't sleep but I didn't want to stay awake. My mind filled with images of the man I loved bloody and broken, my worst fear was coming to life in my mind.

**TAVINGTONS POV**

Swords clash, horses whinny men fall every which way. My men fall, patriots fall all together as muskets are fired. I watch the militia force their way through the fights towards me and my remaining men, for the first time in my life true fear strikes me. I have never been one to have anything to lose, no inheritance or reputation of being a gentleman. Now I had something to lose Alyncia, pictures of her flooded my mind, a happy fiery woman who I had fallen in love with so quickly. I snapped out of my thoughts as the men charged at the patriots, each and every man in the fight falling into the grips of death.

"FALL BACK" I heard a voice scream from the distance. _Good they are retreating! _My mind fell into a state of ease, relieved and thankful that I would return home to my wedding and bride. As I turned my horse to call to my men a sharp searing pain shot through the right of my abdomen.

"Thief" a voice spat before retreating on a horse, I feel from mine as blood seeped from my wound, fear of not returning to Alyncia set back in. voices called out to me as blackness began to surround me.

"Sir, stay awake" Borden's voice echoed through my aching head.

I stirred from my sleepy state and looked at the worried face of Borden, "Alyncia" I whispered, "I must return" I snapped suddenly with all my energy I tried to get up but was pushed down to the ground. Pressure hit my wound and I hissed in pain as they wrapped it tightly in cloth.

**NORMAL POV**

I woke suddenly from the little sleep I was getting, an ache in my chest. I felt like crying, I looked outside and saw that it was now early morning. A tear slid down my cheek as I realized that Tavington had not returned yet from his raid, I wiped my face as a knock on the door echoed through the room.

"Come" I said trying to hide the sadness in my voice. Alyssa walked in, dress in one hand and shoes in the other. "We have to get you ready" she said happily, I sighed and nodded. "Come a bath has been prepared in Cornwallis' room for you" she ushered me out of the room and down to Cornwallis'. "They wanted the best for you today so Lord Cornwallis has offered his room for you to get ready in" she smiled and I returned a small one.

I relaxed in the bath as much as I could, thoughts of Tavington weighing on my mind; I slid out of the tub and dried myself off. I changed into my undergarments and stay with the help of Alyssa, before stepping out to be put into my dress. It was now late morning and I was ready and raring to go, except that the man I was to marry had not yet returned.

The party began and guests gathered in the garden area awaiting the arrival of myself and Tavington. I sat in a chair waiting to be told when to go out or that my husband to be had arrived safe and sound ready for our wedding.

A knock on the door sounded and Alyssa entered, "He's back" she said sadly "Why are you so sad?" I asked worried "He's injured a slice in his right side, he's with the Doctor now" she replied sadly. I rushed out of the room and downstairs to the med room as quickly as one can in a dress. I burst through the door and over to his side, I knelt down and kissed his forehead. "Oh god" I whispered as his eyes slowly opened.

"Alyncia" he whispered back. I was yanked from his side by a doctor. "WHAT" I snapped eager to return to Tavington's side

"He has a slice in his right side, he's lost a bit of blood" he said sadly.

"Will he make it?" I asked concerned, "I can't lose him! I can't. Please tell me he will be ok. If he dies I will make you suffer!" I snapped angrily.

"Well…" he paused.

**AHHHH CLIFFY!! **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N i know i left you wondering...well now u can stop. Read and Review please...Thanks to Sniff a sheep...read her HP stories!!!! **

"He has suffered a minor injury and should be up and around once he's rested, yes he will survive if he does what he's told" the doctor replied and I sighed with relief.

I walked over to Tavington's side and Smirked "Looks like you're under my orders from now until otherwise stated" I said and he groaned, "Oh no" he replied and I mock glared at him, he still had the sense of humor, well the one he showed when with me. "We will set the wedding date for another day" I whispered and he sighed, "No we said today" he said defiantly. I frowned "You're not well enough, my once white dress is now red with your blood, what will people say" he looked at me and raised and eye brow, "I thought you didn't care about what people said or thought about you, and we can go as we are, you wanted a different wedding not a normal one" he retorted and I rolled my eyes

"I can hear the gossip now _Did you hear about the blood bath wedding? Yes, yes I did an atrocity it was. Indeed quite un ladylike and disgraceful" _I mimicked the gossips, and smirked, "I like the idea, but you are not well enough" he sighed and the doctor helped him sit up "I will rest once we are finished, understand" he said kissing my cheek. "Ugh, there's no winning with you" he was helped up by Borden and the doctor and taken outside to the archway, where Father Monahan stood. I was taken by Alyssa to the door, she handed me a simple green day gown and I quickly changed into it, not caring about where I was. "Thank you" I whispered and we walked out.

I stepped out onto the grass and walked up to where Tavington was being supported by Borden and the ceremony began. "you changed" he whispered as father Monahan began I nodded "I couldn't come out in a blood soaked dress so Alyssa gave me this one, I wanted to look ladylike for you, like I promised I wore a dress" I began "I was tempted to wear pants" I finished smiling at the look on his face, A mix of confusion and happiness. We said our I Do's and father said the one line I wanted to here, "You may kiss you're bride" I smiled. His lips brushed mine and my mind floated back to the day we met, the fights we had, the good times, how he was there for me all those times. I pulled back and looked him dead in the eye "I love you" I whispered pecking him on the lips, "I love you too" he replied smirking, Borden helped him down the aisle as we went back to the house.

"Food and Drinks are inside, the colonel will be resting if you wish to speak to him come and see me" I said loudly so everyone could hear. Cheers sounded and I walked back into the manor and up to my room.

"How's he doing?" I asked Borden as Tavington lay on the bed eyes shut. "It took a lot out of him but he's doing fine." He answered and I looked at the bed "Give us a minuet will you" I said, he nodded and walked from the room. "You are so stubborn, and hard headed Tavington" I sighed kissing his forehead, "It's William to you, like I said before" he smirked, "But I like calling you Tavington" I pouted and crossed my arms like a child, "Don't make me get nasty when I'm better" he joked. "Ohhhh I'm so scared Colonel Tavington is after me oh no!" I mocked like a kid.

"When I recover you are mine" he retorted and I stopped where I was, "Oh I'm not yours right now then?" I asked smartly. He rolled his eyes "Go and mingle with all the ladies" he replied and I cringed "asshole" I muttered leaving the room letting Borden enter. "Enjoy the silence and not having food or Drink from the party William" I poked my tongue out and smirked as he smiled.

The party was boring, I had no one to make playful banter with and no one to hold onto and celebrate with. "How is the colonel doing?" a man asked from behind me, "Uh he is fine, he is resting" I replied unsure of who he was. "I'm glad to hear it, he'll be on bed rest for a while I take it?" I nodded, the man's accent was not British and his language skills we lacking, he did not seem like the type of person Cornwallis would invite. "And you are?" I asked wanting to know his name "Captain Markus Williams" he bowed and I raised an eye brow

"You serve his majesties army?" I asked, his eyes shifted from side to side and his smile turned to a snarl, _Oh shit!_ I attempted to walk away from him but was pulled away from the crowd and into the garden area "Come quietly and calmly and I won't shoot you" he said pulling a pistol, "How are you going to get out of the fort?" I asked suddenly remembering the wall. "I have my ways he smirked and pushed me to the back of the fort where the gates to the paddocks was.

"Hell no" I struggled and pulled trying to get him to let go, "Don't" he spat holding the pistol to my head.

**CORNWALLIS' POV**

I walked around the room in search of the bride, I had yet to wish her congratulations and well wishes in her marriage to the Colonel. It was going to be an interesting marriage I was sure of that. "Wilkins, Have you seen the lovely bride?" I asked concerned "No sir I have not, perhaps she is with the Colonel?" he replied I nodded and sent a servant to check. I wandered around greeting people as I passed but continued searching for her. I had come to look at her as a daughter and friend, although I had never said that to her. She was as important to me as my own would be, and her defiant nature had grown on me, she has to a brave woman to tame the Colonel.

"M'lord" a small voice said from behind me, I turned and looked at the servant hopefully, he shook his head "she's not there sir, but I over heard a woman say that it was strange to see Alyncia leave with another man out the back." I sighed and dismissed him, I approached Wilkins "Captain, prepare your men, I fear something has happened to the bride I want you to be ready for anything, understood, be discreet" I ordered. "Yes sir" he nodded and bowed before moving to the dragoons at the party. Each man moved from the room one after the other at intervals so as not to draw attention. _I hope she is not harmed_.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N once again thanks to Sniff a sheep for ideas... this is sadly possibly the last chapter :( BUT there will be a sequel!!! Review please !!!**

**NORMAL POV**

The back gates to the paddocks was still a fair way away and I was still struggling to get free from the vice grip the man had, "Stop struggling" he snapped and I ignored him."Why are you doing this" I spat. He snorted and stopped in his tracks beyond that wall lies a small army of patriot soldiers, and your father. Remember him the one you turned on?" he snapped. "Oh right the ass hole who deserted me, I remember him, isn't he dead yet?" I asked smirking. He let go of me and backhanded me across the face, "You will get worse when he deals with you, you will wish you had never turned on him" he barked and grabbed my upper arm again.

He continued walking and dragging me along with him, I continued to struggle; if I could put this off long enough perhaps some one would realize that I'm not at the party anymore. All I could do was hope.

**CORNWALLIS' POV**

I walked up the stairs to Colonel Tavington's room quietly and knocked on the door, "Come" a voice said I entered and nodded to them both, "Excusing formalities, I request that Borden go and meet up with Wilkins immediately, he will explain the situation. Colonel I request that you stay here with me and not go anywhere regardless of what you WANT to do when I explain understood." he nodded and Borden walked quickly out of the room. "What has happened M'lord?" He asked sitting up slightly and wincing.

"I fear that Alyncia has been taken from under our noses" I replied waiting for him to explode, and explode he did. "WHAT, how in the hell did that happen? What are you doing to help?" he barked and began coughing, "DO NOT injure your self further, the Dragoons are being lead by Borden, Wilkins is informing him as we speak. Alyncia does not need you to be worse than you are when she is brought back!" I snapped his head snapped up and he nodded defeated. "Now I will send up Alyssa to tend to your wounds and set you up for the night, explain to her the situation and what's being done, understood" I asked gentler. He nodded "yes M'lord" and I left the room.

**BORDEN'S POV**

Wilkins had just told me of the situation and the dragoon's were ready and waiting for my orders, "Alright men! We are to retrieve Alyncia alive and well, leave no patriot survivors" I ordered, yells of Yes' sir and understood rang through the air and we rode around to the back of the fort where the Back gates was swinging open, I urged the men forwards faster and we rode through the back gates. As we rode through we were met with a small army of Patriot soldiers, muskets aimed and ready, "SCATTER!" I yelled as all of us separated into small groups and advanced swords or pistols drawn, the firing began and I spotted Alyncia at the back of the group being held by a man that looked familiar.

Patriot's fell to the ground blood pouring from their wounds, howling in pain and writhing on the ground. I watched as the men fought with the same brutality that they had seen the Colonel use, I pushed forward striking down any man in my way. We had the advantage, they had sent a small army of foot soldiers we had the best of the British on horses, as the battle continued I followed the man who was pulling Alyncia away from the battle roughly.

"Let her go" I ordered pointing my pistol at him. He spun around and dropped Alyncia to the ground as he fired his pistol; I fired mine back and hit him the shoulder, as he collapsed to the ground I ran up to him stepping on his wounded shoulder, "Now, now it's not nice to take what doesn't belong to the Patriot Army. She is not your daughter anymore" I scolded, "Kill him" a small voice shouted from a distance, I looked to see Alyncia and was knocked to the ground by her father, his pistol pointed at my head, "NO!" a scream came from Alyncia as her body dived into his. I shot up from the ground as she landed on him.

She rolled off and I aimed my pistol, "I told you not to take her, your lucky I'm here and not her husband" I snapped as I fired a shot into his head. His body lay limp on the ground and the sound of retreat was called out, Patriots fled into the woods, the dragoons firing relentlessly at the backs. "Come" I pulled her up from the ground and mounted my horse, I pulled her up and my mind filled with thoughts of what I would have done if it was Alyssa; we rode back to the fort in silence.

**NORMAL POV**

I jumped from the horse and sped inside before anyone could do anything, I ran into the ball room and to the stairs. "Child, stop running" a voiced chided. I spun around and saw the smiling face of Cornwallis, I couldn't help it I ran over and hugged him, and dirt covered dress and all. I was surprised when he returned the hug. "Thank Borden for me" I whispered moving from the hug and looking at the staring people. "Buzz off people, family moment going on here!" I snapped and smiled at Cornwallis.

"Family moment?" he asked smiling, I nodded "Yes, I consider you more of a father than my dad was" I smiled back, "Very well, Daughter" I hugged him again and ran up the stairs to see my husband.

"Alyssa!" I squealed hugging her, "Borden is down stairs" I whispered, "What, how did you know I liked him. And it's forbidden" she replied shocked. I shrugged and walked over to the bed. "I know you're not sleeping" I smirked and kissed his forehead. "You're back" he grinned and pulled me down beside him. "Careful you'll hurt yourself" I scolded "Shut up" he replied, I kissed his lips and ran my hand through his hair "Since when do I listen to you" I laughed.

"Never"


End file.
